the silver bolt affair battle scene
by thunder child 14
Summary: have you ever wondered what was going on. on the battle field before Jonathan first attacked in the F14? well here is the answer to that question.


_**The silver bolt affair battle scene.**_

Tanya POV

I watched Jonathan and Renesmee take off in the F14 towards what I hoped with all my heart was safety for them. But I couldn't help worrying for his safety. I then realised that the best way I could ensure Jonathan's safety was to defeat as many Volturi as possible. A smile came across my face. Now Kate and I would get revenge for Irina's death. Now all of the vampires that agreed to help us, the Cullens, the rest of my coven and I were racing towards the Battle field. I thought I could still hear the F14's jet engines in the distance. We quickly found the field where we would fight the Volturi. It was decided that we should fight on the field where the aircraft Jonathan came through the dimension storm crashed. It had some good vantage and cover points as well as having what little remained of Jonathan's plane. We all waited for the Volturi to arrive. I thought that if my heart was still beating it would be racing faster than the F14 at supersonic speed. But as I concentrated on keeping myself calm, images of Jonathan came flooding back. But I was interrupted by Edward.

"They are here" he said.

I looked towards the edge of the clearing and sure enough there were the dark cloaked figures of the volturi. A growl escaped my throat as they approached.

"Back for more I see" Vladimir joked.

"But this time we will show the Italian scum who is boss" Stefan replied.

I agreed with them in my mind. Edward chuckled at my thought. I began to think about how I should fight the Volturi guard members. My mind turned to what little Jonathan had taught me from his service in the British armed forces.

"Always attack from the sides, behind or above so you can achieve the best level of surprise. Never attack head on because the enemy will see you coming and have a better chance of killing you" he had said.

I decided to attack from the sides. This was for 2 reasons.

None of the strongest fighters are there

I can get a direct shot at killing Jane, Alec and Demitri.

I whispered to Bella.

"I will attack Jane and Alec so please can you shield me when I do"

Bella acknowledged me with a nod.

Kate then said. "Let me take Jane, I have a grudge to fulfil since that last time we saw them"

I gave her the thumbs up. But then I heard Aro's Voice.

"Dear ones it is a pleasure to see you all again" he said

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked with a growl in his voice that I had never heard him use before.

"Dear Carlisle there is no need to be so angry. We are only here because there are rumours of a human that knows everything about our world" Aro replied.

"And you assume he is here because?" Carlisle asked

"Demitri tracked the dead Crew member of that plane" Aro said while gesturing to the Silver bolt's wreckage.

I began to realise what the Volturi were doing. They wanted to force him to Join the guard or worse, kill him. I growled at Aro at the top of my voice.

Then I saw Chelsea whisper something to Aro. There was a surprised look on Aro's face.

"It seems we have another problem similar to Edward and Bella's" he said.

There were angry murmurs from the Crowd behind me.

"HOW DARE HE CALL JONATHAN AND MY RELATIONSHIP A PROBLEM! I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" I thought.

"Leave that job to Bella and me" Edward said with a harsh tone in my voice. But as I was about to say other-wise, Alice stepped forwards.

"I have evidence that Jonathan won't be a threat to any of us" she proclaimed.

With that Aro held his hand out. Obviously to use his power on Alice. Alice darted forwards with Jasper right behind her. Alice then placed her hand in Aro's and he began to use his power on her. I watched the scene and prayed that Jonathan had got far enough away. But then I heard screaming! I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Alice being restrained and led away.

"LET HER GO!" Carlisle shouted.

"CARLISLE DON'T!" Esme called after him. But it was too late. He was racing at full speed towards the volturi. I felt a huge rush of fear. I had watched this happen in one of the films that Jonathan had shown me. Carlisle was going to die! But then I heard the noise of jet engines. They were getting closer. Carlisle jumped high into the air and Aro did the same. But as they did so there was a loud whooshing noise. All of us looked up and saw 2 beams of light which were trailing smoke. They were heading towards Aro. The noise of the Jet engines grew louder and louder. Then there was a huge explosion as the beams of light hit Aro and set him on fire! He fell to the ground covered in flames and very much dead or more dead than he actually was. I looked in the direction of the noise and suddenly a fighter jet flew over at high speed. But it wasn't any plane. It was painted midnight blue and it had silver lightning bolts on its tail fins.

"IT'S JONATHAN!" I shouted, and as if the plane could hear me it did a full loop the loop above us.

I immediately grabbed the pocket radio which Jonathan had given me and said "Jonathan is that you?"

The radio crackled and Jonathan's voice crackled through it.

"Yes it is me Tanya. I am here to provide air support during the battle" I felt a surge of Joy flood through me. My mate was here to help us and I would be able to see him whatever he did.

Without realising it I shouted "the silver bolt is here"

Then Emmet being Emmet shouted "CHARGE!"

Before all of us charged into battle Bella asked me if she could use the radio. I passed it to her.

"Take care of Renesmee up there or I will hunt you down myself!" she said.

Jonathan's voice crackled through the Radio.

"Roger that bells"

Bella then handed me the radio which I clipped onto my belt.

Then we all charged towards the Volturi and towards what was certain and utter destruction for the Volturi.


End file.
